This invention relates to an anti-drainback valve for a filter, such as an oil filter.
Anti-drainback valves are used in oil filters to prevent the back flow of oil from the filter once an engine is shut off. The anti-drainback valve retains the oil in the filter where it is ready for the next engine start, and also prevents debris at a dirty side of filter media within the filter from entering the oil system.
A media pack is arranged within a cavity of the filter. The media pack typically includes a pair of end caps having a filter media such as a pleated element secured between the end caps by adhesive. A center tube is typically received within a central opening of the filter media and retained between the end caps as well. The media pack is sealed relative to the filter housing to ensure that oil flows through the filter media. The anti-drainback valve is arranged remotely from the media pack and is typically supported relative thereto by a secondary structure. Typically the media pack and/or the secondary structure uses gaskets to seal the media pack within the filter housing. Sealing the media pack in this manner requires additional parts and assembly operations. What is needed is a simplified assembly and fewer parts.